Antes do Vendaval
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: Convocado pelo Santuário para a guerra contra os Titãs, Aldebaran de Touro se vê forçado a deixar a Torre de Jamiel e Mu de Áries. O que são os últimos momentos antes do adeus, e até onde a razão dita ordens acima do sentimento. Yaoi, Aldebaran & Mu


_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal.

* * *

_

**Informação para o leitor:**

_Yaoi_ (contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens).

_Avaliação etária_: M/NC-17 (sexo)

_Par citado_: Aldebaran X Mu

_Importante: esta fan fiction contém spoilers de Saint Seiya Episódio G, em especial de eventos do Volume 7 e do História Dentro da História do Volume 9.

* * *

_

**TEXTO INADEQUADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS! POR FAVOR, NÃO PROSSIGA COM A LEITURA SE VOCÊ TEM MENOS DE 18 ANOS, SE OFENDE COM O TEOR DESTE TEXTO OU DE ALGUMA FORMA NÃO CUMPRE CONDIÇÕES LEGAIS PARA VER O SEGUINTE MATERIAL!!!  
_(prosseguindo com a leitura, você declara ter mais de 18 anos, ou ter autorização formal para acessar o conteúdo a seguir)

* * *

_**

**ANTES DO VENDAVAL**

Por:** _Deneb Rhode_**

A mão grande, morena, deslizou sobre a madeira examinando o verniz da esquadria da janela. Seco e liso, bem aplicado, esperando apenas o polimento final. Tinha que se orgulhar daquilo: fez um serviço digno do artesão mais exigente. Usou toda a alma em cada entalhe delicado, nos filetes lavrados a cinzel, nas superfícies. E sentia-se abatido. O mais que podia fazer por aquela peça seria dar-lhe um brilho honesto antes de ir embora.

Seu trabalho não estava pronto.

A sala que deixava atrás de si irradiava a excelência da marcenaria mais fina e da escultura mais perfeccionista. Uma vitória absoluta da arte, do mobiliário às paredes, tudo graças ao seu esforço. Assim como o resto da construção: torre milenar, arquitetura rara de eras ancestrais, devastada pela insensibilidade da guerra e restaurada gloriosa em prazo recorde. Feito notável mesmo para um Cavaleiro de Atena: reergueu sozinho uma das maravilhas desconhecidas da humanidade, trouxe de volta à vida o que antes era pó.

Embebeu um pano em óleo de linhaça, foi lustrando devagar, alisando pacientemente os veios do cedro. Suspirou. Havia tanto ainda a ser feito, tanto ainda para cuidar. Olhou ao redor: as pedras já estavam dispostas em seu lugar, chão e teto reconstruídos, móveis e esculturas tais e quais eram, nos seus mínimos detalhes. Pôs cada objeto com o que lidou na mais perfeita ordem, reformou e consertou tudo. Então, o que faltava?

Olhou para o lado de fora: viu entre os andaimes já desmontados e os últimos restos de granito e tábuas, a imagem diáfana, quase etérea que caminhava lentamente. Rosto desolado e cabelos de ametista ao sabor da ventania, como se entregasse aos céus pesares e lágrimas. Passos vagarosos, hesitantes. Parecia exausto.

Havia falhado. Existiam coisas fora do seu alcance, coisas que por mais que houvesse tentado, não achou jeito de consertar. Justamente as mais importantes. Mu, Cavaleiro de Áries, mais que tudo seu companheiro, andava com dificuldade. Não estava bem de saúde, ainda se esgotava depressa, mancava após semanas de cuidados. Ferimentos de batalha profundos, ainda sem recuperação plena. Naquele instante quis estar lá embaixo, largar as madeiras e tomar suas mãos. Ajudá-lo a andar. Carregá-lo nos braços. Proteger seus ombros do frio, levá-lo para dentro pela janela do terraço, como fazia sempre nas últimas semanas. Ignorar todos os mandados e acomodá-lo entre os lençóis. Preparar sua comida, guardar seu sono, fazer de conta que nenhuma carta chegou.

Ia ter que deixá-lo. Daquele jeito mesmo. Se sentia horrível, quase um traidor, ainda que nada fosse por sua vontade. Ordens. Tinha consigo a mensagem entregue há instantes, convocação urgente para o serviço em Atenas. E essa não podia ignorar: chamavam seu socorro para uma crise gigantesca.

"_Eu lhe peço que os atenda."_

Recomendação do próprio Mu, dizendo o que nunca dizia. Sempre, a cada visita sua, em tempos sem tanta necessidade e com vigor melhor, pedia que ficasse mais alguns dias, horas, instantes ao menos. Agora, ferido e debilitado, mesmo precisando de ajuda rogava que partisse imediatamente. Estranhou a atitude: pensou em tudo que seria motivo para o outro agir daquela forma. O olhar nervoso, incomum em alguém tão sereno, respondeu de pronto: o Santuário não estava exagerando. A ameaça que se fazia sentir, refletida nas estrelas, era bem mais que grave. Mu suplicou: _"Lute por mim também...Para manter a paz na Terra"._

Ele faria isso.

Sabia que seu companheiro não poderia ir. De jeito nenhum. Tinha serviço e obrigações, seu papel em garantir os equipamentos da tropa era imprescindível, o trabalho não acabava nunca. E mesmo que pudesse, livre para a ação de campo e sem outros deveres, jamais permitiria que entrasse num combate ainda tão fraco. Mu tinha que passar boa parte do tempo na cama. Sofria dores, se cansava facilmente, dormia por longos períodos. Ainda que dissesse estar melhor, conseguindo andar e se alimentar sozinho, faltava muito que recuperar. Ele mancava. Quase não tinha forças. Precisava de repouso, não de uma guerra.

Quanto mais de uma guerra de conseqüências imprevisíveis. Sabia que o inimigo não pertencia ao mundo dos humanos, seus poderes estavam acima de tudo o que se conhecia. A amostra do que estava por vir acontecera lá mesmo na montanha de Jamiel. Um ataque violento, um cosmos diabólico que invocava demônios de outras dimensões. Mu fez questão de enfrentá-lo sozinho. Teve a torre destruída, o corpo dilacerado. Quase morreu, mas resistiu bravamente até que o inimigo se retirasse._ "É a minha casa. Nela fica quem eu deixo ficar!"_

A memória roubou-lhe uma lágrima, tímido sinal de dor que se perdeu nas costas da mão. Respirou fundo: tinha que ser forte, prometeu ser forte. Ele, Aldebaran de Touro, fazia parte dessa casa há anos, um vínculo que se provava estável e indissolúvel, acima da distância e dos perigos. Ali era seu lar fora do Santuário. _"É o nosso Santuário"_, costumava dizer Mu, sorrindo, _"é tão seu quanto meu"_. A voz delicada que sempre o mandava ficar lhe havia consagrado guardião e depositário dos tesouros daquela torre, por fato e direito. Seu Santuário.Verdadeiro Santuário. Salas, paredes, cada pedra e cada madeira. O espírito vivo que se emprestava à construção, isolado, arredio, olhos de gato selvagem, avessos ao contato com qualquer pessoa. Espírito que se abriu para sua vida, tão dócil. Mais que o granito e o cedro, porto seguro de batalhas. Braços de marfim, delicados, cabelos de flor. Corpo e alma que conhecia tão bem, quase parte de sua essência.

Ia ter que ir embora naquele instante, e por isso lustrava a janela. "É simples, não toma tempo...e não posso deixá-lo num espaço mal-cuidado, ao menos isso eu tenho que fazer antes." Grandes desculpas. Podia ter acabado a tarefa já há alguns minutos, empapava a madeira com linhaça. Estava se atrasando por culpa própria, inconformado com a idéia de largar o companheiro. Razão momentaneamente subjugada pelas próprias emoções: "Estou agindo como um idiota! Lembre-se, o caso é sério!"

Mais linhaça na janela.

"Ele mesmo pediu. E nunca pede".

Deixou o pano cair, suspirou deprimido. O vento frio do Himalaia açoitou seu torso nu: era só perda de tempo. Melhor seria que fosse embora logo, se pusesse em marcha ainda a tempo de chegar na vila de Jamiel antes do por do sol. Haveria um helicóptero esperando naquela noite. Ir para Katmandu. Mais oito horas de avião, até regressar para Atenas. Tempo precioso. Em jogo, o destino do mundo. Sorriso amargo de ironia.

"_...o nascer de vários cosmos negros, um atrás do outro. Esses cosmos...podem ser os que levarão o mundo à destruição."_

Isso era importante. Porque então não fazia caso?

Largou seus pensamentos num estalo repentino. Sentiu o toque trêmulo, a mão pequena, gelada que se enredava na sua apertando com força. O perfume de lavanda e as pontas de cabelos sedosos roçando-lhe as costas. Angústia. Deixou-se envolver por braços franzinos, um rosto macio e úmido se encostando a sua pele. Acariciou tristemente os dedos de vidro.

—Você sabe que é necessário.

A mãozinha fria apertou ainda mais.

—Eu sei, eu mesmo disse. É necessário. Totalmente necessário...e isso não muda nada...

O abraço travou num presa, mãos quase cravadas ao torso moreno. Imagem de quem segura a enseada, areia e mar que vão se perdendo entre os dedos. Ouviu a voz morrer em um soluçar baixinho.

—...não muda nada...

Sentiu o coração apertado: isso sim, não tinha como consertar. De uma hora para outra não valia mais coisa alguma aprendido a se despedir, as infalíveis idas e vindas ao longo do tempo agora pareciam somente dar um peso extra àquela dor. Toda a fé lapidada por anos não bastava para expulsar a treva.

—Mu...os nossos deveres...

Forçou as palavras, tentou não pensar. Mundo das inversões: e seu arcanjo que parecia feito de granito eterno, imperturbável até diante da própria morte, agora desmoronava em pedaços. Tão incomum tê-lo daquele jeito. O notório vigor de sua alma parecia esgotado, a barreira do suportável transcendida. Preço alto demais, até para ele. A razão mais estável, o espírito tranqüilo e invencível. Sempre persistiu a tudo.

Desta vez...desmoronava.

—...Nossa missão...

Tomou as palmas miúdas entre as suas, contemplou-as num gesto quase filosófico. Ferreiro de mãos de porcelana, naquele instante admirou-lhes a lealdade. Bom soldado. Excelente soldado. Não errou, não falhou, cumpriu tudo o que lhe pediram, sem medalha ou gratificação. Havia feito o que era certo, não ignorou as ordens de cima. Fez mais do que devia: agüentou os próprios ossos e carne aos pedaços, suportou a dor, trabalhou ferido, sangrou quase até morrer. A lembrança do combate passado lhe voltou aos olhos, um fantasma: esteve a ponto de perdê-lo. E como lutou depois para conseguir livrá-lo da morte, desta vez passou tão perto, quase arrastando-o. O arrepio cruzou-lhe a espinha. Estreitou o contato, respirou fundo, mais uma vez correu os dedos fortes sobre a penugem dos braços claros. As mãos sentiram quase um choque, eletricidade viva, urgência que emanava da pele.

—...Nosso...juramento...

E a voz falhou na garganta. As palavras soaram distantes, ocas. Naquele instante teve a certeza de estar mentindo. Repetia o credo dos militares, as obrigações assumidas. Por dentro sentia vontade de desertar. Não pelo que ainda viria nas lutas futuras, isso era irrelevante. Tanto fazia o inimigo, quem fosse, o que fosse ou quantos fossem, sanguinários, calculistas, fracos ou poderosos, grandes ou pequenos. Não temia, não se importava. Apenas não queria ir. Não naquela hora.

Trouxe o companheiro para frente de si, encarou as íris densas, maculadas da consternação e vergonha. Eram como janelas, via sua alma se contorcer agoniada: a consciência rigorosa do dever não lhe eximia o crime da vontade, agia errado, sabia que estava errado. Havia ido ao limite extremo da fidelidade à causa, daquele ponto adiante não conseguia mais seguir.

—Aldebaran...me perdoe...me perdoe a fraqueza...

—Não. Você, perdoe a minha.

Não se conteve mais. Não tentou segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, nem a ansiedade que lhe pesava no espírito. Simplesmente não se conteve, e beijou, furioso, os lábios carmesim que teimavam em lhe implorar desculpas. Não havia redenção possível. Ambos eram pecadores, condenados. As mãos frágeis se enredaram ansiosas em seus cabelos, desmanchando as tranças e o trazendo mais perto. Ergueu Mu nos braços, quase uma pluma. Um soluço, um murmúrio, bocas famintas que se buscavam com desespero, fôlego transformado em um só. Caminho sem retorno.

Deixou-se tomar, consumir, entregou-se: que fizesse de sua carne a carne dele, seu o seu próprio sangue. Estava em suas mãos. Sentiu hálito, beijo e mordida no pescoço, ansiedade de quem tem fome ante ao último jantar. A mente galopava, livre, em chamas, reduzindo a escombros as grades do dever jurado. "Sou seu defensor...minha vida...meu único juramento verdadeiro é seu!". Admitia para si mesmo a realidade, estava subjugado. O corpo entre seus braços tremia em delírio intenso, queimava em febre de desejo. Os dedos finos se agarravam as suas costas, corriam pelo suor brotante, pedindo amparo.

Afastou-lhe as vestes, descobriu o ombro, mais do que nunca queria prestar louvores àquela pele de seda. A _kasaya_ se desenrolou como um longo estandarte, revelando a figura esguia e alva, ainda castigada pelos últimos sinais de luta. Acariciou-a devotado, fervoroso, aflito; os punhais da consternação torturando-o a cada marca e cicatriz que enumerava, dor de ferimento, dor pior ainda na alma. Nó na garganta, desmanchado pela boca voraz que assaltava a sua, língua que lhe invadia, tomando posse, imperativa, dando ordens: _"Me ame. Esqueça tudo, apenas me ame."_

Seu desejo, a única ordem que conseguia obedecer naquela hora. A carta urgente caiu do bolso, se perdendo sob a mobília. O vento arrastou a folha da janela, a fez bater para fora, em ignorado estrondo. Entre seus braços, a _kasaya_ soltava as últimas voltas, desprovida de importância. Veio ao chão: apenas um monte de tecido vermelho, amarrotado, esquecido junto à lã de polir madeiras. Sentindo a cabeça girar, como se pisasse em nuvens, deu alguns passos à frente, enquanto coxas macias se enlaçavam em sua cintura, quadris nus ansiosos tocando seu ventre, se pressionando sem rodeios na dança de exigir tudo. Com o coração em disparo, tentou fixar mirada uma vez mais, querendo ler uma última mensagem racional no par de olhos felinos que o encarava.

Apenas um fosso imenso, cravejado de jóias de tom profundo. Do seu âmago, além de onde a vista alcança, reverberações de um eco hipnótico que o impelia a mergulhar. Perfume doce da sarracênia emanando de lábios que arfavam junto aos seus: iria ser devorado. Umidade, calor, pulsação. Seu próprio desejo, cativo na roupa, implorando liberdade. Jogando-o no abismo.

Rolaram ambos na madeira escura do assoalho, o pôs sob seu corpo: apoiado sobre as mãos, olhou a mescla de volúpia e ferimentos de guerra que se oferecia impaciente ao seu apetite. Beijou uma a uma as marcas dolorosas que lhe cobriam peito e braços, em algum canto de sua mente querendo fazer de bálsamo a saliva ao deitar lábios úmidos em cada cicatriz. Ouviu Mu gemer, clamar por mais enquanto as pernas se abriam, o toque da púbis úmida se tornando ainda mais próximo. Deslizou seu hálito sobre o ventre, inalou daquela pétala, com uma mordida delicada sob o umbigo fez o amante crispar-se em arrepio. As mãos morenas, ávidas, percorriam desde os tornozelos até o alto das coxas, fazendo com a pele o que antes fizera com o verniz da janela. Sem a precisão de quem antes empunhava ferramentas: ia trêmulo, descompassado. Sentia-se queimar por dentro.

Havia perdido o controle de si, agia por instinto, respondia às provocações do corpo menor quase que instantaneamente. Tomou-lhe o sexo nas mãos, roçou a carne em seu próprio rosto, correndo a língua em desespero sobre a curva da virilha. Ouviu fundos suspiros de êxtase, as ancas pálidas se agitaram ondeantes em resposta: seu parceiro queria mais. Começou um beijo fundo e encharcado no membro do amante, interrompido por mãos firmemente agarradas a seu cabelo que puxavam-no para cima. A boca rubra, quase violenta tomou a sua de assalto.Uma coxa foi infiltrando-se entre as suas, atiçando com vontade seu sexo rijo, ainda preso sob o tecido do jeans.

Não agüentava mais. Abriu o fecho da calça surrada, suas mãos e as do outro competindo quase inconscientes pela libertação do órgão. Viu-se tocado com lascívia, os dedos de Mu correndo por sobre sua carne e veias expostas enquanto os outros deslizavam para dentro da roupa, arranhando a pele das nádegas, indo se guardar atrevidos pouco acima dos testículos, insinuando entrada. Aferrou-se no torso delgado num espasmo, arquejando sofregamente, os quadris ganhando movimento intenso, quase convulso. Precisava daquilo, dos lábios de seu amor lhe mordiscando ombros e tórax, do suor que banhava seu corpo, do membro duro que se esfregava no seu.

Mu abriu as coxas, levantando-as sutilmente. Petição direta que mal conseguia verbalizar: os olhos em transe, as faces tomadas de rubor, o arfar sem ritmo escapando de lábios molhados davam contas de sua vontade. Aldebaran obedeceu a ordem: ergueu mais as pernas do outro, passando-as ao redor de seu corpo, sustentando-as nos músculos fortes dos antebraços. Sentiu as mãos pequenas estendidas nos flancos, impelindo suas ancas para baixo: seu membro roçou sem sutileza por cima de veias e órgãos. Desceu além do sexo numa arremetida, foi se alojar na entrada do corpo que exigia invasão.

—...Isso...vem...

Forçou-se, arrancando um uivo gutural, agônico. Interrompeu o avanço: sentiu que os dias de recuperação do companheiro estavam mostrando o custo. Era de se esperar: semanas acamado sem poder sair, o físico, mesmo que sob atenções zelosas foi naturalmente se retraindo pela falta de movimentos. Ainda mais: por todos esse tempo lhe recusara prazer carnal, enfrentando insistência ardorosa. Sofreu para não fraquejar, o desejava, viveu cada um dos dias sob o tormento de um jejum à força enquanto seu amor, mesmo na convalescença, implorava acintosamente para ser consumido. Teve que ser firme, não ceder a tentação: não era só pela carne, havia sentimento. O amava. Jamais poderia feri-lo, não era certo arriscar naquele momento.

Agora, ante a dificuldade, voltava à razão e hesitava um segundo, tentando por algum freio de emergência no na própria vontade: Mu ainda estava frágil, se recuperando. Podia se machucar, isso era fato. Não queria que isso acontecesse.

—...Mu, eu...

—...Fica!...

Os olhos fundos se encheram de lágrimas, as mãos ao lado de seus quadris se espremeram, tentativa desesperada de não quebrar o contato. Baixou a cabeça num suspiro, tentando conciliar o que a fome egoísta lhe ordenava e seu coração judiciosamente pedia, achar um denominador comum. Queria muito aquele corpo, aquele corpo o queria, ambos conscientes de que podia ser o ato final para eles: além daquele instante uma guerra feroz vinha na espera, sem garantias de sobrevivência. Tinham que levar cada momento como se fosse o último, tudo ou nada. Mas ainda assim...só o que não queria era que ele sofresse mais.

Ergueu a vista por cima dos ombros do amante, imaginando o que fazer. Achou perto deles o vidro de óleo de linhaça com a tampa mal atarraxada deixando pingos no assoalho. Solução rápida no impasse. Por um segundo desvencilhou-se, apenas o tempo de agarrar o vidro e despejar seu conteúdo livremente sobre a pele do outro, regando com fartura seu ventre e quadris, deixando o líquido escorrer copioso entre as pernas. Se pôs a trabalhar os músculos como fizera antes com a madeira, alisando e massageando, sustentando dedos untados na entrada rija, ganhando com o óleo o relaxamento que precisava.

—A minha missão maior...é cuidar de você. Sempre.

Ofegando, com as pernas abertas, Mu serviu-se do mesmo azeite que o amaciava. Segurou gentilmente o membro hercúleo que se oferecia a ele, as mãos besuntando o órgão poderoso, fazendo os vasos inflados reluzirem como os veios do cedro.

—Então...cuida de mim.

E os abismos de jóias se fixaram nos olhos do moreno, chamado primal que não deixava resistência. Enroscaram-se bocas, línguas, dentes, respirações. Enroscaram-se mãos: mãos nas mãos, mãos sobre coxas, mãos erráticas, buscando refúgio. Enroscaram-se corpos lentamente, ansiosos, com reverência, despudor, suavidade de quem louva os deuses, paixão de quem atiça demônios. Enquanto sua carne tomava o amante, Aldebaran pode ver o rosto de Mu se abrir num sorriso de enlevo, à medida que lágrimas de alívio se perdiam em seus cabelos.

—...Aldebaran...eu te amo...

—...Mu...meu juramento...minha vida...

Possuiu-o lentamente, dando-se tempo para saborear o momento Tocava no mais íntimo com gentileza, o vigor da dança aumentando conforme seu parceiro acompanhava o ritmo. Ouvia seus arquejos de gozo, fazia-o gemer. Por dentro o sangue fervia a cada movimento, quase um incêndio ateado com calma, garganta que ia secando, pele encharcada de suor, coração firme na batida de tambores de guerra. Deixou as mãos do outro fluírem por sua cintura, deslizarem por entre os glúteos, os dedos longos tocando o interior, buscando conquistar também. Suspirou em delírio, intensificando a força, pulso acelerando conforme se fazia seguir. Única referência presente. O resto, horas, minutos, dia e noite, frio, calor, espaço, montanha, a torre, madeira, carta, tudo ia se desmanchando surreal conforme se aproximavam do auge. O mundo era uma nuvem. O tempo era só o agora. Tudo o que importava estava ali.

Desabou exausto após o êxtase, pouco depois do companheiro. Com a mente enevoada, ainda brincou um pouco com as gotas de sêmen que Mu deixara sobre ventre e peito. Amor, amor por completo, alma e corpo, finalmente. Como aquilo lhe fazia falta. Sentiu as mãos que se enlaçavam em seus cabelos, beijou-lhe as palmas num gesto humilde de devoção. Lábios quase sem ar roçaram os seus, murmurando súplicas.

—Fica comigo...só um pouco mais...

Como sempre. História que não se contradizia. O sentimento continuava o mesmo, não importava se o mundo estava em chamas ou não. Eram coisas da vida que jamais iriam mudar.

—Eu fico...

**-ooOOoo-**

A noite roubou as últimas luzes do crepúsculo, trocando o sol por um caminho de estrelas. Ouvindo a janela, que batia abandonada, Mu, ainda no chão de cedro, acariciava pensativo as mechas descoloridas de Aldebaran, enquanto se aninhava sobre os músculos de seu peito. Já era tarde. Muito tarde.

—O que fizemos desta vez...No que nos transformamos. Era para sermos Cavaleiros que defendem o mundo, não?

Aldebaran afastou os longos cabelos do outro, gentilmente. Acariciou sua fronte, com delicadeza.

—E somos.

Beijou-lhe a face, sobre a ruga de preocupação que já ia se insinuando na testa do ferreiro. Mu baixou os olhos, como se sentisse culpa.

—Nós somos Cavaleiros...mas parece que não estamos nem aí para o que aconteça com a humanidade. Veja agora: essa convocação urgente, as ameaças são reais, os Cosmos negros surgindo, tudo muito grave...e estamos aqui. Eu não deixei você ir.

—Fico feliz por isso.

Mu sorriu, algo melancólico.

—Eu também. Mas assim, podemos ter condenado o mundo inteiro à destruição por nossa simples vontade. O mundo em que vivemos. Trocamos um futuro inteiro por uma tarde de amor. É romântico...mas, e agora?

Abraçou-o. O Cavaleiro de Touro parecia sereno. Tratou de amparar o companheiro, protegendo-o do vento frio.

—Você se preocupa demais. Vai dar tudo certo.

—Não tem mais como. O helicóptero já saiu, temos que esperar outro. Fora o tempo que se leva até Katmandu, e de Katmandu para Atenas. Desta vez estamos...muito atrasados.

—Ainda não. Temos até de manhã.

Mu estranhou. Franziu as marcas da testa, perplexo:

—De manhã? Mas você deveria estar lá de manhã. Não dá para...

O moreno beijou-lhe os lábios, interrompendo a frase. Olhou-o sorrindo, com um toque de malícia.

—Confie, diabinho. Vai dar tudo certo.

**-ooOOoo-**

Com o raiar do dia, Mu claudicava pela encosta de pedras sobre a montanha, tenso, enrolando as pontas da _kasaya_ vermelha entre os dedos. Faria qualquer coisa para voltar atrás, se condenando pela própria inconseqüência. Via chances terríveis de sua vida se estraçalhar num segundo, com a humanidade em perigo ou sem ela. Risco sem tamanho. Ainda lembrava do choque, o tremor que correu por seu corpo quando soube o que Aldebaran pretendia:

"—Isso não, de jeito nenhum!!!

—Mu, é o único jeito."

Não se conformava. Queria fazê-lo desistir. A proposta que havia feito era demasiado absurda, algo jamais tentado em condições tão extremas. Distância monstruosa e uma guerra contra seres supremos, não poderia ser pior. Pra completar, reconhecia sobre si mesmo: ainda estava fraco e ferido, precisava de auxílio, não de tentar fazer coisas absurdas. Poderia sair algo errado e...

Não. Não iria fazer. Pronto. Já estava atrasado, que achassem outro para salvar o mundo. O moreno ficava com ele até que saísse outro helicóptero. E talvez a crise nem fosse tão urgente, apenas uma impressão...uma sensação ruim...muito ruim. Algo que não desaparecia.

—A sensação não vai mudar, não é?

Engoliu em seco. Olhou para sua frente, a imagem do colosso paramentado em ouro e vermelho, seu herói caboclo em trajes de guerra, pronto para ir para o combate. Encarou-o aflito. A sensação dos Cosmos malignos o atormentava, via-se encurralado. Não tinha como mentir.

—...Exato...

Aldebaran contemplou o horizonte. Havia um mundo esperando socorro. Ajeitou o elmo sob o braço: era hora de ir.

—Agora, eu lhe peço...não temos tempo.

Não podia. Não daquele jeito. Tinha que fazê-lo largar essa idéia maluca, argumentar algo. A verdade, nada mais que a verdade: já era uma coisa incerta, chances enormes de tudo dar errado, possibilidades horríveis o suficiente para qualquer pessoa com juízo pensar duas vezes.

—Mas eu não posso levar você para o interior do Templo das Doze Casas...E mais, o Santuário agora está cheio de Cosmos Negros...

Trêmulo, com a voz se emperrando na garganta, baixou a cabeça num suspiro desconsolado, completando a sentença:

—E minha habilidade...não tenho certeza que ela possa levar você em segurança.

Era isso. Possuía os talentos raros de mover a matéria através do espaço, conseguia teleportar objetos e pessoas...mas nunca havia feito isso de tão longe, atravessando continentes. Nunca quis ao menos tentar: se algo saísse errado, iria desintegrar a pessoa transportada em pleno espaço, morte instantânea, sem qualquer escapatória. Não tinha como prever o resultado, não conseguia pensar em nada de bom. Acima de tudo, não queria arriscar fazer isso logo com Aldebaran, seu companheiro, seu amor, metade de sua vida.

O Cavaleiro de Touro avaliou seu medo. Estava tranqüilo. Preferia não ter que fazer Mu passar por tanta aflição. Buscou tranqüilizá-lo, abrandar seu sentimento de dúvida. A verdade mais sincera: abrir o coração iria funcionar.

—Não estou nem um pouco preocupado...Na sua força eu acredito mais do que na de qualquer outra pessoa.

Mu se sentiu desarmar. Desde quando fez por merecer tamanho voto de confiança? O outro punha a vida em suas mãos. Não parecia aflito, nem resignado com algum destino ruim: apenas sorria, como das tantas vezes em que disse "Não vou morrer em combate, antes eu volto para você". Sabia o que estava fazendo, até agora sempre tinha tido razão. Dizia que acreditava sinceramente em sua força. Talvez porque acreditasse mesmo. Ou talvez simplesmente porque o amava de verdade.

Baixou as mãos, rendido. Não podia negar mais nada.

—...Eu tenho que responder a esse sentimento. Vou fazer o meu melhor.

Aldebaran sorriu, em gratidão. Deu para Mu um último olhar firme, modo silencioso de jurar "Eu voltarei". Com o rosto entristecido, mas tentando mostrar coragem, o Cavaleiro de Áries realizou sua invocação chamando ao seu comando o poder das estrelas ancestrais.

—Meu Cosmos...torne-se o que despedaça as trevas com a luz...

E um clarão envolveu o corpo de seu parceiro, como um sol que irradiava em plena Terra.

—...Guie meu companheiro ao campo de batalha...!

A luz subiu aos céus, na velocidade dos relâmpagos desapareceu das vistas. Estava feito. Sobre a montanha contemplando o céu, Mu se ajoelhava sobre as pedras, olhos carregados de dor. Só lhe restava a fé: confiar sem temores, em si, no outro, no amanhã. Era sua vez de ser forte, precisava mais do que nunca. Ajeitou a _kasaya_ vermelha ao redor dos ombros, tremendo: o vento lhe pareceu muito frio, quase cortante. Sempre havia esse vento no alto da montanha de Jamiel. Sempre, após cada vez que dizia adeus.

* * *

_Notas_:

**_Kasaya_**: um traje comumente utilizado por monges e religiosos do centro-sul da Ásia: nada mais que um tecido triangular de cor viva enrolado ao redor do corpo nu, deixando um braço exposto. Para quem não conhece, é o traje "civil" que Mu aparece vestindo em Episódio G.

_Sarracênias_ são flores carnívoras, de perfume adocicado. São bastante comuns na ornamentação de jardins.

Para as citações e textos de Saint Seiya Episódio G, foi utilizado o volume 7, com a tradução brasileira e o volume 9, com o texto traduzido diretamente do original em japonês.

O sexo apresentado neste fan work não é seguro. A autora não recomenda a repetição de quaisquer experiências apresentadas aqui sem o uso de material adequado para proteção

Esta fan fiction é cronologicamente situada logo após "Paisagem", da mesma autora.

* * *

Texto concluído em 3 de Novembro de 2006

* * *

Fic dedicada aos companheiros do PTC do B—Partido TouroCarneirista do Brasil (especialmente Tanko e Dark Shaka, meus bons camaradas fiéis que me deram muita força para concluir este texto)—mais à Áries Sin, que mesmo em outro front diametralmente oposto sempre me incentivou a continuar escrevendo, opinando sobre meu trabalho, lendo e trocando idéias para sempre fazermos o melhor. Opiniões e elogios valem muito, opiniões e elogios vindos de uma pessoa que escreve tão bem e com tanto perfeccionismo quanto a Áries, isso realmente não tem preço. Muito obrigada por tudo.

* * *


End file.
